1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reception apparatus, a data communication apparatus, an information presentation apparatus, a television control apparatus, a data reception method, a data communication method, an information presentation method, and a television control method capable of distinguishing a plurality of users from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, one household has one apparatus for each type of home communication apparatus such as a telephone, a fax machine, a computer, and the like. That is, each communication apparatus is used by a plurality of users.
For example, a fax machine prints and outputs all received data without distinction. In other words, a fax machine outputs received data without distinguishing a plurality of users. Therefore, a user who is not the intended recipient of the data may be able to read the output data. As a result, the privacy of the intended recipient cannot securely be protected.
Such a problem may also be caused in case of a telephone answering machine, an e-mail, and the like.